


Can't Let Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole and Phoebe break up... again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Let Go  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 784  
>  **Summary:** Cole and Phoebe break up... again.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'I'm Comin' Over by Chris Young' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“I love you. I will always love you. That is not ever going to change. But we can’t be together. We don’t fit.” Tears fell down her face as she said the words that would free her from Cole whether she wanted to be or not.

He didn’t want to accept her words but Cole knew he didn’t have a choice. There was no way he would force her to want to be with him. Tempt, yes but force? Not ever. “I love you, Phoebe.” And without another word he shimmered away.

 

 

Cole barely noticed the hay from his makeshift bed scratching the back of his neck as he lay back and let Phoebe’s words replay over and over again in his mind. It was the same thing he had done every day since he and Phoebe had broken up weeks ago. _How could this be happening again?_ They had broken up and gotten back together more times than he cared to count. _What was with them? Why couldn’t they make it work?_

A horrific thought washed over him. _What if Phoebe was right? What if they just didn’t fit together._

A snarl echoed around the room as he shot to his feet. _The hell they didn’t!_ If there was one thing he was sure of in this world it was that he and Phoebe were meant to be together. He just had to figure out a way to prove it to her.

With his thoughts in turmoil and his heart in shambles Cole shimmered to the mausoleum. It was the second safest place he knew and the only one where he was guaranteed the privacy he needed to think about Phoebe in peace and quiet.

His eyes widened when he saw Phoebe sitting on the floor her body slumped against the wall. “Phoebe!” His first thought was that she had been hurt and he rushed to her side.

She blinked rapidly and tried to straighten up. “Cole, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He stared at her pointedly drinking in the sight of her.

“I...uh... Well, what I mean is...” Phoebe cleared her throat and tried to look anywhere but at Cole. The way he looked at her made her knees go weak and every time she was around him she could feel herself weakening. Her mind knew it was over but her heart and her body didn’t believe it... not for a second. “Hey, no fair. I asked you first.”

A ghost of smile crossed his face before disappearing completely. “This is the last place I held you before we said goodbye.”

Her heart flipped over in her chest. She raised her head and looked straight into the eyes of the man who had captured her heart almost from the moment they had met. And she was lost all over again. “I miss you.” 

Cole’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

But Phoebe continued, “I come here every night just to be close to you. I can’t seem to stop myself.” That wasn’t really true. She hadn’t bothered to try. She missed Cole too much. Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m confused.” He stared down at her. “I thought you wanted to break up?”

Phoebe stepped closer. “I thought so too.” 

Hope surged through his veins and his heart began to beat faster. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Phoebe bit her lip as he stared down at her. “All I do know is that I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. And the more we’re apart...” She lowered her voice until it was barely above a whisper. “The harder it gets to stay away from you.”

Cole’s breath left him. Of all the things Phoebe could have said he would have never guessed those words would come out of her mouth. She had been so adamant they were over.

Nothing but silence greeted her. A shiver of trepidation ran down her spine. _What if it was too late? What if he had taken her words to heart and didn’t want her anymore?_ “Cole?”

“I will always love you, Phoebe. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that. Not even you.” He gave her words back to her as he took a step forward and closed the distance between them. “My place or yours?” A mischievous smile lit his eyes as he waited for her answer.

A sigh of relief escaped her. “Wherever you want to be.”

Without a word Cole wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. His hand cradled her right hand against his heart as he shimmered them away.


End file.
